The Life of Tsunayoshi and His Harem
by savannahamminga
Summary: This is the Journal like log of Tsuna and his friends *Cough*Harem*Cough* Join him on his journey of navigating through his days while trying to keep his virginity intact. no lemons. Slash/yaoi/boyXboy pairings of epic proportions. CRACK! PURE CRACK WITH SOME PLOT AND CONSISTENCY! TONS OF CHARACTERS!


The Life of Tsunayoshi and His Harem.

This story will be taken up on Wednesday's for now on. Or when ever I have enough of a chapter to post. Or when ever I have some awesome idea's.

This story I meant to be fun and cracky, unlike my other stories, which have equal amounts of humor and seriousness, or sometimes even less humor and more seriousness. It will be written on a day to day basis format. Starting from day 1 and will goon until I can no longer think of things to write for it.

I have decided to write this story because, come on, Tsuna is tied for ultimate Uke with Sora from kingdom hearts XD

Tsuna and Co are still in Namimori for the first few chapters. I am also basing this one on a story that I have read, I just can't remember the title or the author.

Disclaimer: I do not own, if I did, Khr would have Tsuna with a Harem of epic proportions XD

* * *

**Day 1**

Tsuna woke up and instantly wished to go back to sleep. His intuition was warning him that things were about to go down. Not only that, there was also the fact that there was another body in the bed with him, snuggling him like a teddy bear.

Tsuna cautiously opened his eyes… and promptly made a strangled cat noise.

Giotto, the Vongola Primo, was cuddling Tsuna in his sleep.

Tsuna didn't know whether to scream, flail, faint, go back to sleep, or to do a combo of all four of the earlier options. He had the choices taken way from him when Primo yawned and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." Primo said as he nuzzled Tsuna's hair with his cheek, holding the blushing 18 year old tighter. Tsuna squawked, then fainted, when a hand that was not his own caressed his bottom.

-GioTsu-

Tsuna woke up several hours later, thinking that it was just a bad dream, but was promptly proven wrong when he caught sight of Primo arguing with his storm guardian; G.

"But, G, he is jut too adorable for his own good~"

"He is your descendant, and still a kid."

"He is 18"

"You're dead"

"So are you"

"Cozart would understand"

Tsuna didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the childishness of his ancestor. He decided to just hide his face behind his hands.

"…"

"…"

Tsuna peeked out from behind his hands to see why they were being quiet now. He let out a squeak when he realized that Primo and G were staring at him with blushes on their faces…

"You're right, Giotto."

"I know, right."

The two quickly pounced on the poor Decimo.

**Day 2**

Tsuna did not sleep that night, he did not know how in the hell he had escaped the two first gen. Ghosts with only minimal molestation involved and his virginity intact. The poor Decimo had left his ring in a closet and stayed on the roof of his childhood home. He was thankful that Reborn was on a mission until they made the move to Italy. Tsuna sighed and stood up, only to almost fall when Hayato's voice startled him.

"TENTH! DON"T JUMP, DAMNIT!"

Tsuna looked at his Storm with a bewildered expression. "What?" he asked, feeling the situation slip out of his control when Takeshi and Chrome came upon the scene.

"TSUNA!"

"Bossu!"

"Tenth, whatever is bothering you, we can work it out, just don't jump!" Hayato yelled while begging on his knees

"Tsuna, remember when I tried to jump? Remember what you told me?" Takeshi asked with a panicked expression on his face

"Kufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, what are you doing?" Mukuro had decided to make an appearance through Chrome. His face was serious.

"What are you guy's talking about, I'm not suicidal!" Tsuna said… right before one of the shingles he was standing on came off and he pitched forward off of the roof.

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Tsuna cursed the universe, closed his eyes, and braced for his head to become one with the ground in a possibly fatal manner.

He did not expect to be caught and end up in someone's lap. He felt himself trembling and tears well up in his eyes, some of them escaping. He opened his eyes and looked up.

Only to have his lips connect with Mukuro's.

Said Mist quickly took advantage of the situation, deepening the kiss and exploring Tsuna's mouth.

"YOU PERVERTED PINEAPPLE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE TENTH WHEN HE IS SUCH A DELICATE MENTAL STATE!" there went Hayato.

**Day 4**

Tsuna was scared out of his mind. Hayato had called Reborn that morning, after spending a whole day making Tsuna rest and stay in bed, so that no other 'Suicide attempts' and consequent molestation occurred. No one listened when Tsuna tried to tell them that he did not try and kill himself, but they didn't listen to him. He jumped when his cell phone rang. It was Reborn.

"H-hello?"

"Do you want to tell me anything, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn asked in a dangerously pissed off tone, that sounded deceptively calm.

"T-tell you what?"

"Oh, nothing much, just WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD YOU TRY AND KILL YOUR SELF?" Reborn yelled at him through the phone.

"I didn't! I was on the roof because Primo and G molested me the day before, so I left my ring in a closet downstairs and his on the roof! It's not my fault that Hayato and the others interpreted it that way! It's also not my fault that Mukuro stole my first French Kiss!" Tsuna babbled out in his defense.

"…"

"Reborn?"

"…"

"Hello? Reborn?

"What?" The Hitman asked in a deadly calm voice.

"Uhm."

"I'm coming back."

"HIIIEEE! You don't need to do that! I have everything under control now! You still have to complete your mission for the Ninth." Tsuna told him before the phone went dead.

.

.

.

"I am so dead."

* * *

XD yes you are, dear Tsu-chan XD

Reviews = Motivation which = More chapters and Faster Updates!

Fan Art = previews of future events and super special bonus chapters to the artists.

Ciao Ciao!


End file.
